


Do This For Me (Make Me Yours)

by MoMoMomma



Series: Properties of Life [5]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent Fantasy, M/M, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: Rook tips his head, considering for a moment. Joseph knows all too well this part of the game. Rook’s kind-hearted nature winning out over his desire to please, checking and double checking to make sure Joseph is willing to play along. It’s a game that makes both of them run too hot, just as desperate sometimes as he knows John and Jacob get with their mate.





	Do This For Me (Make Me Yours)

Joseph doesn't have much in the way of kinks or fetishes. Perhaps it makes him boring, though Rook has certainly never complained. He knows of Jacob's penchant for a more brutal coupling, he and Rook rolling around trading blows until everything burns too hot. Knows that John and Rook trace their marks on one another, leave bites and bruises that tell the world of their involvement. 

He's never done anything out of the ordinary. And perhaps that, in truth, is his kink. Joseph has always been a confidant Omega, going about his life and doing what he needs to do with little care or concern towards being the picture perfect submission to an Alpha.

So times like these, when he's standing at the counter, stirring idly at the soup he made for dinner, Joseph feels something close to wickedness in his stomach. He can only imagine the sight he makes, dressed in some of Rooks jogging pants and his well-loved Hope County Cougars hoodie. Barefoot with his hair down, demure as he prepares a meal and waits for his Alpha to come home.

Joseph holds his breath when he hears a car door slam outside, sets the wooden spoon down carefully in its holder. The house is silent, John still at his office and Jacob off with King working on his cabin. They'll be alone, a rare thing nowadays.

Just an Alpha coming home to his mated Omega.

Rook pauses just inside the door, no doubt surveying the scene, scent a rolling question pushed gently in Joseph's direction. He breathes out slow, let's it bolster him, fights back a sudden wave of shyness.

“Welcome home, Alpha.”

There's a low growl, something that makes Joseph shiver and white knuckle the countertop. Rooks footsteps are heavy across the floor so Joseph can track it, head tipped to listen. He edges in close behind, hands on Joseph's hips.

“And what a welcome home it is. You make dinner?”

“I did. It's not ready yet, unfortunately. My apologies.”

“I had a hell of a day at work,” Rook huffs, an edge in his voice. “I come home expecting a hot meal and it's not _ready_ yet?”

Joseph shudders slightly, curls his shoulders in. Plays his part and shifts his feet just a touch further apart when there's the familiar ache between his thighs. Turns with his chin dipped, scent pushing out, waves of pseudo-regret rolling off of him.

“I'm sorry, Alpha, I just--"

“Just what?” Rook arches a brow. “You don't have a job. You literally just sit and wait for me to get home every day. And you can't get dinner right?”

“I'll make it up to you,” Joseph murmurs softly, hands catching and curling into Rooks belt. “Please.”

Rook tips his head, considering for a moment. Joseph knows all too well this part of the game. Rook’s kind-hearted nature winning out over his desire to please, checking and double checking to make sure Joseph is willing to play along. It’s a game that makes both of them run too hot, just as desperate sometimes as he knows John and Jacob get with their mate.

But it is worth it and, at this moment, precisely what he needs.

“Please,” he repeats softly, tipping their foreheads together for a brief moment. 

Rook inhales, seems to swell from inside, and his scent goes hot in a second. So heated it makes Joseph’s knees weak, makes him raise his hands from belt to chest to try and brace. Rook in his uniform makes it all the sweeter, hotter somehow. An Alpha with a commanding presence and job, the remnants of a day still on his clothes, sunshine clinging to his hair and the smell of the outdoors on his skin.

“Fine then.” Rook’s voice is a snap, harsher than Joseph typically hears in their home. “I guess you’ll have to amuse me while we wait.”

“Of course, Alpha.” Joseph allows his chin to fall to his chest, submission in words and actions. “Please, avail yourself--”

“I don’t need your permission.” 

Rook grabs him by the shirt, drags him forwards until he can all but throw Joseph onto the table, hands squeaking against the wood as he’s bent over by the lip catching his hips. 

“I mated you. You gave me permission then and there for anything I want to do to you.” Rook’s hands slip around his hips, tuck under the waistband and strip the joggers down to his knees, a snort of derision following as he traces fingers over the bare curve of Joseph’s ass. “Were you expecting this? Did you do this on purpose, hoping I’d kill time by fucking you?”

“N-No, Alpha, of course--”

“I think you’re lying.” Rook’s hand smacks down and it’s hard enough Joseph yelps, shifting in place, antsy on his feet as his cock throbs between his legs. “I think you _planned_ this. Kept me from a good meal just so I’d fuck you the second I got through the front door.”

“I wouldn’t--”

“No?” Rook’s fingers are ruthless, two slipping inside easily with how slick Joseph already is from their little game. Joseph lets out a little mewl, arching into the touch, before Rook’s hand flattened on his lower back pins him in place. “Seems to me like you would. You’re _dripping_ , Omega, making a fucking mess. So needy you just had to have me the second I got home.”

He kicks Joseph’s legs further apart, a movement that’s carefully practiced. Doesn’t knock his boots too firmly against Joseph’s unprotected ankles but puts enough force behind it Joseph has no choice but to comply, pants biting into his knees at the stretch. 

There’s the quick sound of a belt being undone--something that used to make Joseph shudder even as a grown man but has now been replaced with happy memories of his Alpha doing precisely what good Alphas should do--and a zipper being lowered. Rook makes a soft noise, cock no doubt freed from behind the pressure of his clothes, and Joseph shifts under him when the fingers drag free.

Rook is never fast with this part, even in their games. Joseph is far from the untested Omega he once was before he found his God-given mate, has been stretched out so many times on Rook’s fingers and cock and tongue that quickies are now a thing that can exist in his world. But Rook remembers well the way he was so tight every move was pleasured pain, stills acts as though the initial thrust is something to be done carefully.

Joseph will break him of that habit. He might not be one for trysts where they could be caught at any moment, where fast is given in lieu of careful, but there’s still a place for it with them.

Rook groans low when he first sinks inside, a half-bitten moan of his name, hips jerking as he tries to keep himself under control. Joseph fists his hands against the wood grain, arches into it best he can. Tries to _present_ like a good Omega should.

“Fuck, Jo--” Rook sounds like he’s gritting his teeth, snapping out the words as his hands flatten on either side of Joseph’s hips. “God, you’re so fucking tight.”

“For you. Only for you.”

He has to keep the game going. Both of them are too far gone to let go of it now. Thankfully Rook agrees, one big hand spanning his nape, keeping his cheek pressed to the table as he slowly rolls his hips, sinking deeper and deeper.

“You’re goddamn right it’s only for me. Who else is gonna fuck you like this? Knot you up like you need?”

“No one,” Joseph rasps, stretching the waistband to its breaking point as he tries to spread his stance. “No one but you. I promise, I--”

“Makes me curious, though.” Rook talks over him, shuts him down with a few muttered syllables, fingers digging in for a brief moment. “You’re feeling the need to be reassuring, don’t have dinner ready when I get home, dressed up sloppy. You been busy while I was out? What--am I not enough for you?”

“You are, you _are_.” 

“Maybe that’s why you’re so slick. What, did you get bored here alone? Invite another Alpha into my home, offer him what’s _mine_?”

“I wouldn’t--”

He wouldn’t. The very idea makes him sick if he considers it for any length of time. But this is part of the game, all part of the little tease. Rook gets rougher at any hint, jealous now that he’s firmly where he should be, amongst his fated mates. Joseph wants rough, wants just a touch of the brutality he knows Rook is capable of. 

Other days he’s fine with gentle touches, sweet lovemaking under the covers in their bed. But days like this, where he wakes up with fire in his veins and shaking hands, he needs something different.

“You had better not.” Rook slams forward, so harsh it takes Joseph a minute to re-connect his brain with his ears, rutting him into the table like an animal. “I don’t want anyone touching what’s mine, you understand me? And if I find out you let some worthless, knotless fucking Alpha touch you?”

His fingers move, tangle in Joseph’s hair, yank him upright with just the right amount of pain until Joseph is hissing, one hand trying to keep balance on the table while the other wraps around Rook’s forearm.

“If you let _anyone_ else near what’s mine, I’ll rip him apart, do you understand me?”

“Yes, Alpha.” Joseph breathes, trying to arch, ass pressed against Rook’s hips, ears burning where Rook’s lips brush the curve. “I wouldn’t. Only you, it was only just you. No one else could--I wouldn’t _want_ anyone else.”

Rook doesn’t answer, shoves him back down in lieu of a response. Pins him there with one hand shoved under his hoodie, splayed on his spine, his other palm wrapping around Joseph’s hip to drag him into punishing thrusts. He feels the world tipping, already strung so tightly before Rook even got home and more so now that he has his Alpha where he wants him. Joseph’s fingers become claws on the table, scratching hard enough it hurts, as he tries to twist in Rook’s hold.

“Please, I need--”

“You really think I’m gonna give you a hand?” Rook scoffs. “No. Fuck that. You come on my knot like a good little Omega or you don’t get a damn thing.”

He can. He’s done it before. But Joseph whines, pushes, plays his part well. Rook doesn’t respond, save for even more brutal thrusts that pin him in place, make him feel like he’s so desperately open Rook could fuck him on the knot if he wanted to, and a snarl that vibrates through Joseph’s body.

There’s one small warning, a growl of his name and the squeeze of Rook’s fingers against his hip, before he grinds inside, catches and swells. It makes color burst behind Joseph’s eyes when he slams them closed, a gasp pulling free. Rook’s so thick, even before his knot swells, and he feels stretched to his limits in more ways than one.

And it’s only made better, worse, _more_ when Rook yanks him upright again, hand in his hair to pull his head aside, teeth snapping down into a mark scarred and faded by now. The bond rings inside Joseph like church bells, feedback amplified by Rook’s scent and his knot, and he comes across the table with a soft cry.

Joseph sags in the aftermath, content that Rook’s arm around his waist, holding him in place, will be enough to keep him up. He reaches down with a shaky hand, pats and pets at the corded tendons of Rook’s forearm. There’s a huff and Rook lets go with his teeth, the slick sound of him licking away the blood only making Joseph clench down around his knot.

“Alright?” Rook asks softly, a bit breathlessly, shifting behind him and tugging at the tie until Joseph’s fingers on his arm become claws. 

“Fine. Perfectly--yes. It was amazing. Just--stop moving.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Rook laughs. “You’re just so--fuck. You’re milking me just right, so fucking perfect.”

There’s a soft sigh, Rook’s nose brushing against the sluggishly bleeding mark--he sank his teeth in deep, just like Joseph wanted, just like he _always_ wants on days like this. 

“You’re so good for me, you know that? Perfect. Exactly what God intended.”

He knows it’s largely Rook’s own kind-hearted nature that brings the words and praises forth. Trying to ease any possibly ruffled feathers his earlier insults might have caused. But it still warms Joseph deep inside, has him reaching back until he can cup Rook’s head, twisting until their lips just barely brush.

“I know. As are you. Was it--did you enjoy it?”

“I always do.” The same response, a bit sheepish, just like every other time. “It’s...fun. Getting to be a little rough with you. Come home and bend my Omega over whatever’s closest.”

“It’s rather fun for me as well,” Joseph says wryly, making Rook laugh against his mouth. “You could stand to be a touch rougher, you know? I wouldn’t mind.”

“I’ll remember that.” Rook hums, moves away from his mouth to nuzzle against his mating mark once more, always drawn to the physical reminder of their bond. “Next time I think I’ll take you down on the floor. Make you present for me. Strip you naked and watch my cock split you open.”

Joseph shudders, can’t get a breath in quite right on the next try, and feels his body go tight on Rook’s cock at the thought.

“Whatever you wish, Alpha.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober is nearly over! Make sure to check [this post](http://momomomma2.tumblr.com/post/178633371556/happy-kinktober) on my Tumblr for a list of all the days and what's still to come!


End file.
